


False Labor, Real Worry

by StephieJohnson13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babbling Worried Oliver, Braxton Hicks Contractions, Drabble, F/M, pregnant!felicity, prompt, worried!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oliver freaking out when Felicity experiences some Braxton Hicks contractions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Labor, Real Worry

“Ow!” Felicity yelps as she breathes through the tightening in her stomach.

Oliver drops down from the top rung of the salmon ladder. He rushes over to her with a wild look on his face. Rough hands rub soothing circles on her back.

“What is it? Are you okay? I told you it was a bad idea to be down here this close to the due date. Is the baby coming? Should I go grab the bag? I didn’t put the arrows away yet. Oh god, what if the baby comes shooting out and gets nicked with an arrow?!” At the end, Oliver looks like he might start hyperventilating, which causes Felicity to raise her eyebrows in wonderment.

With a patient smile and gentle hands, she stops his rambling. “It’s always nice to be on the receiving end of that. Oliver, you need to calm down. It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

Her traitorous body gives away to another contraction, which makes Oliver worry more, if possible. “Fe-li-city. We talked about this. You need to tell me anything that happens. I-I don’t know what I would do if lost either of you. So please, what is wrong?”

Felicity rolls her eyes at his worried tone, but god if she didn’t love him more for it. With a calming breath, she tries to prepare herself for the over reaction Oliver is going to have.

“I may be experiencing some contractions,” she starts, but Oliver jumps up to hurry over to the bag he’d been carrying around with them for the last week.

“OLIVER JONAS QUEEN! Sit down and let me finish!” She uses her loud voice to stop him. “They are just Braxton Hicks. They are totally normal, just a little painful. Now if you will stop freaking out about this and come back here and rub my back, I will be forever grateful.”

His face scrunches up at the thought of her in pain as he makes his way back to her. With a defeated sigh, Oliver sinks back down and resumes rubbing her back.

“Are you sure they’re just Braxton Hicks?”

“Do you see a puddle of water at my feet? Do you see a baby ready to shoot out of my vagina?”

Letting out another sigh, Oliver just goes back to silently worrying. Felicity rolls her eyes at his antics before glaring at him playfully.

“Oliver, sweetie, love of my life. Will you stop worrying about this? As soon as I go into labor you will be the first to know. I promise. I even swear on my new processor,” Felicity whispers as she runs her fingers through his hair.

He nods quickly before he places a gently kiss on her temple. 

“Now, you are going to rub my back for a few more minutes. Then, you are going to go back to doing your lust inducing workout while I watch. When that is all said and done, we will go back home and watch whatever butch movie you want.”

With a soft chuckle, Oliver follows her instructions. Felicity looks at him with a loving smile. This baby is going to be so protected and loved and all Oliver's stupid, bone headedness is going to be worth it. 


End file.
